<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amor per astra (A series of one-shots) by stellaesomnias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064120">amor per astra (A series of one-shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaesomnias/pseuds/stellaesomnias'>stellaesomnias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaesomnias/pseuds/stellaesomnias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>amor per astra -- love through the stars. </p><p>This is a series of one-shots and imagines about Rey and Ben/Kylo. From two lovers dancing to a song to declarations of love that will never be requited. Everything is G-Rated and suitable for all ages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amor per astra (A series of one-shots)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She was humming a tune to herself. He had  never heard it before, though he never much listened to the radio. He preferred the quiet, ever since the war, he's cherished silence and Rey's continuously respected his wish. He was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, when he heard her humming. Her voice was deep and melodic yet carried something so mesmerizing that he soon realized he had stopped scrubbing the roast pot. Smiling to himself, he continued washing as he listened to her hum, it brought him some comfort, it had been so long since he’s heard her hum. Soon enough, she was singing, at first a faint whisper and then loud enough to where he could hear what she was saying.</p><p>
  <em>“I was dancin' with my darlin' to the Tennessee Waltz</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When an old friend I happened to see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I introduced her to my loved one and while they were dancin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My friend stole my sweetheart from me”</em>
</p><p>It made him stop what he was doing. He hadn’t heard her sing since before the war and to hear her sing now, it made him just listen and appreciate it, he had a feeling he might not hear it again. Though, he hadn’t heard the song, the lyrics quickly broke his heart. He set the pot into the sink and turned the faucet off. Making his way out of the kitchen he saw Rey swaying around the room as their little radio played the song. The living room was dimly lit, the only light seeping in through the kitchen. He leaned against the pillar and watched silently as she continued to sway around the room. He noticed Bee, their normally happy-go-lucky cocker spaniel, was lying melancholic on their couch just watching Rey. Something about watching Rey dancing and singing to this song made something so deep into his being break. </p><p><br/>Her hair, normally up in a bun, was loose and draping just passed her shoulder blades. Her soft gray floral dress swayed back-and-forth as her hips easily rotated as she felt the beat of the song take hold of her. She held her arms around her waist as if she was hugging herself, longing to be held by someone, trying to fill a non-existent hole in her life. He smiled and made his way across the room to where she stood. Bee perked his head up but then settled back down when he saw that Ben wasn’t going to play,  but instead, Ben reached out and grabbed Rey’s hands. Her eyes opened and she jumped ever so slightly before relaxing when she saw Ben. </p><p><br/>“Hi.” She murmured. He noticed tears had stained her cheeks. He wiped them away and she leaned into his palm for comfort.</p><p><br/>“Hi.” He whispered. </p><p><br/>“Why are you crying?” his voice was calm but ragged with worry, and that seemed to make Rey more somber. </p><p>“Did you finish the dishes?” she raised a brow. </p><p><br/>He shrugged, “I can finish them in the morning.” He rested one of his hands on his waist and held the other with his own. She let her free hand relax around his torso. She huffed something that sounded like muffled laughter and his mischievous smile only deepened. </p><p><br/>“Besides,” he started as he spun her around and brought her close, “I didn’t wanna let you dance alone.” She sighed and let her head rest on his chest and together the two danced to the sad song without saying a word, though so much was said. As they danced Ben promised that he would never leave her, he would always be at her side, he loved her and only her. Rey promised that she would never question his love, nor question her own. The two had been through hell and high-water to be together, with everything from the war to her being tried for her family’s crimes, they deserved these moments together, these quiet beautiful moments. She glanced up at Ben in the darkness and saw he was staring down at her, and the two smiled sheepishly as if they were teenagers at prom.</p><p><br/>“I love you.” She whispered after some time.</p><p><br/>“I know.”</p><p><br/>She gave him a look and he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then rested his chin her head gently. </p><p><br/>“I love you too.”</p><p><br/>The two continued to dance even after the song ended and the radio station signed-off, the tune continued to play for them as the night went on. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>